The present invention relates to a container holder for a vehicle, and more particularly concerns a container holder for holding different sized and shaped containers.
It is not uncommon for occupants of vehicles to carry open beverage containers, such as cups of coffee or soda cans, in the vehicles. However, beverage containers are of different shapes and sizes, and it is impossible to predict the shape and size container that a passenger will use. This make it difficult to construct a single container holder for holding the variety of different containers used. At the same time, the space in vehicle passenger compartments is limited, such that it is not possible or practical to provide multiple customized container holders for every different container size.
Some container holders have been designed with moving parts to receive containers having different shapes and sizes. However, the moving parts make the container holders more expensive and complex than desired, and also may break and add to warranty or repair expense. Further, some multiple container holders with moving parts do not match the interior decor of the vehicle passenger compartment. Thus, it is desirable to provide a vehicle container holder adapted to securely hold containers having different shapes and sizes, but which conserves space, has no moving parts, and is aesthetically pleasing.